


Missed Connections

by louisethatcher5



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Cole met someone but didn't get the chance to get their contact details. Jay, however, has an idea of how to get hold of her and get them both to go on a date.
Relationships: Cole/Vania (Ninjago)
Kudos: 5





	Missed Connections

It was a warm summer's evening in Ninjago City. It wasn't all that busy on the streets; not like it was during the daytime. Rush hour had come to an end a good half an hour ago so the roads were nice and quiet with very little traffic. Most people were now heading home for the night after a long shift at work, hoping for a delicious meal before settling down for the peaceful evening.

Ninjago's very own ninja team were doing just that. They were setting up a movie in the games room for them all to watch together since they did that most nights when they had finished training. Kai would usually find a million pillows - which are mostly stolen from his teammates - and scatter them around the floor for him to lie on. Lloyd and Zane would sit on one of the comfy sofas on the left had side of the room whilst Jay, Nya and Cole would snuggle up under a soft blanket on the sofa opposite.

The team, however, couldn't yet start their movie as they were waiting for one more person to arrive home. Cole had left early in the morning to go into the city with his father and the ninja hadn't heard from him since. The popcorn was ready and the movie was set up. They just needed their cake-obsessed friend.

Jay, Zane and Nya were now in the kitchen, making sure all the snacks were ready. Zane was taking out the mini pizzas from the oven whilst Nya looked for the ice cream tubs in the freezer. Jay quietly ate Doritos in the corner, thinking no one would notice.

"Are you gonna stop eating the food or come and help us?" Nya questioned over her shoulder.

Jay stopped dead in his tracks, a cheesy Dorito in his hand, his mouth wide open as if he was about to bite down on it. He then slowly chomped on it and made his way over to help her with the ice cream.

"These pizzas are looking tasty," Zane spoke up, catching Jay's attention.

The auburn-haired boy breathed in the aroma and sighed dreamily, "They definitely smell delicious, that's for sure."

Just as Zane put the hot pizza trays down on the kitchen counter, Cole wandered through the door. The three ninja in the room glanced at him with a smile.

"Hey Cole!" Jay greeted his best friend.

"Hey," Cole smiled, "Ooh, something smells nice."

"It's definitely not Jay," Nya muttered, "I swear he hasn't showered in a week."

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed, "I showered yesterday, thank you very much."

Cole chuckled, "So... I have news."

Nya managed to grab the ice cream tubs out of the freezer and place them on the kitchen counter next to the pizzas. Zane tidied up the mess around and waited for Cole to continue. As Jay helped Nya up, Cole took in a deep breath and began.

"I met someone today."

"You met someone? Doesn't sound like 'news' to me," Zane pointed out.

"Well I didn't just meet any random person. I met a _girl_ ," He grinned a little.

"A girl?" Jay leaned forward, "Like... a _girl_?"

"You two are acting like you've never seen a girl before," Nya frowned.

"You act like more of a guy than Jay does," Cole replied.

Nya nodded whilst Jay pretended he was offended.

"But what I mean is... I met a girl and I may or may not like her," Cole blushed a little.

Jay gasped dramatically, "Cole has a crush?!"

"Shush! I don't want the whole of Ninjago knowing!" Cole exclaimed.

"What's her name then?" Nya smiled.

"I-" Cole froze, "Oh."

"Is something wrong, Cole?" Zane frowned.

"Don't tell me you didn't get her name," Nya snickered a little.

Cole sighed and hung his head in shame. Nya burst out into fits of laughter.

"I got so distracted by how beautiful she was that I didn't even ask for her name," Cole muttered.

"I might be able to help with that," Jay smirked.

Jay wandered off to his room quickly and came back with a newspaper from a few days ago.

"Since when do you read newspapers?" Zane questioned.

"Not the point," Jay replied, "In newspapers, specifically the Ninjago City Times, there is an article called 'Missed Connections'. If you meet someone and don't get their details, you can put about it in the newspaper and then they'll come find you."

"So what you're saying is... if I tell the newspaper company or whatever about my encounter with the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, then they can find her, right?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Jay beamed.

"Does it work?" He asked.

"Apparently. I've never had to use it so..." Jay trailed off.

"I'd so be up for it but I haven't the slightest idea how to get it in the darn newspaper, which - by the way - only old people read," Cole shrugged.

Jay ignored the fact that his best friend had pretty much called him old, even though he was only a few years younger than Cole himself, but offered his help instead.

"Well then it's a good job your best friend is a tech nerd and can help you contact the company by tomorrow morning," Jay winked.

Cole sighed, "Fine. But I'm not letting you write some ridiculous love note."

"Now why would I do that?" Jay replied sarcastically.

Zane and Nya exchanged a look of disbelief before continuing with what they were doing.

Early the next morning, Jay went out to buy his daily newspaper and arrived home with a squeal, not caring if someone was asleep or not. Cole, Nya and Kai were in the kitchen eating their breakfast as Jay skipped in.

"Guess who got in the newspaper!" He exclaimed.

"No way," Cole snatched the newspaper off of his best friend and read over the article.

"We're always in the newspaper," Kai groaned, "There's no surprise there really."

"No, not that," Jay smirked, "Cole's _love letter_."

Kai almost spat out his hot coffee all over his sister. He then cleared his throat and sat forward.

"Did you just say love letter?" Kai questioned.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be a love letter," Nya pointed out.

Cole gasped, "JAY I TOLD YOU NOT TO WRITE A LOVE NOTE!"

"I didn't!" He exclaimed.

"Let me see," Kai told his teammate.

Cole handed him the newspaper and Kai read aloud what the article said.

_'Yesterday, I met the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, just like an angel. My name is Cole and I didn't get the chance to get her name or contact details so if you are reading this and you are the girl I met yesterday, I would love to go on a date with you. My number is ____ please shoot me a text.'_

"Yep, definitely a love note," Kai replied, handing the newspaper back.

"Ugh," Cole placed his head on the table and groaned, "Why did I let _you_ write it of all people."

"Well you wanted my help," Jay shrugged.

Nya frowned, "Hey, you never write that about me."

"Yes I do, you just usually throw my love letters away," Jay told her.

Nya nodded, "Fair point."

"Hopefully she'll 'shoot you a text'," Kai giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Cole rolled his eyes.

Just as Jay opened his mouth to speak, Cole's phone began to ring. They all shot looks towards the phone which had 'unknown number' written on it.

"Maybe it's her," Kai stated.

"What if it is?" Cole questioned, "What do I do?"

"Answer the phone you loonie," Jay replied with a smile.

"I can't!" Cole jumped up from his seat and took a step back from the phone.

"Give it here," Kai picked up the phone.

"NO! KAI!" Cole exclaimed but instantly shut his mouth when Kai answered.

"Hello? Oh hey. No, I'm his friend. Oh," Kai smirked at Cole, "Yeah he's like _so_ in love with you. Oh definitely. Yeah, he'd love that. 6? Sure thing, I'll pass on the message. Bye."

Kai then hung up the phone, placed it on the table and continued drinking his coffee.

"Well?" Jay questioned.

He glanced up at them with a frown on his face, "What?"

"Was it her?" Nya asked.

"Oh yeah," Kai nodded, "You're meeting her at 6 at some cafe in the city or something."

"What?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Her name is Vania. She actually seems really nice," Kai shrugged.

"See? The love note worked," Jay smiled.

"I can't meet her at 6! She'll think I'm weird, especially after _that_ phone call!" Cole exclaimed.

"Relax," Kai told him, "It'll be fine."

"Ugh," Cole buried his head in his hands.

Jay placed a hand around Cole's shoulders and hugged him, "Don't worry, I'll help you get ready."

"This could go either way," Nya whispered to her brother, "Either really well or extremely terrible."

That evening, Cole headed into the city to the exact cafe Kai had told him in a black suit Jay had leant him, which actually surprising fit well compared to the size difference between the boys, and a bouquet of purple flowers.

He took a deep breath before entering the cafe and spotting the girl of his dreams sat at a table in the corner. She was staring out at the window and slowly drinking a cup of fresh hot chocolate. Cole's heart skipped a beat. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had saw her. But the only thing getting the better of him was the nerves. Just as he was about to leave - from the panic of course - he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

On the screen it read 'You got this!' from Jay. It really did put a smile on his face and gave him the little confidence he needed to wander over to the table. As he stopped at the foot of the table, she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Hey,' She smiled as she got up and stood opposite him.

"H-Hey," He stuttered, returning the smile.

She glanced down at the flowers briefly and he held them out to her, panicking a little.

"These are for you," He spoke quietly.

She smiled and took them from him, smelling them quickly.

"They're beautiful," She responded, "And my favourite colour too. Thank you."

Cole didn't really know what to do or say. He just kind of stood there awkwardly. Jay had talked through some stuff with him, giving him conversation topics etc yet they had all slipped out his mind as soon as he stepped into the building. His mind had gone completely blank.

"I'm Vania, by the way," She smiled at him again; his heart melted.

"C-Cole," He nodded, "Although you probably already know that..."

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before sitting down at the table. Vania placed the flowers down on the table to the side of her and gently placed her hands on her cup of hot chocolate.

"So, that was your friend I spoke to earlier then," She pointed out.

Cole broke eye contact, "Sorry about him. He can be... I dunno..."

She giggled, "It's okay. It's nice to know that your friends look out for you."

"And the newspaper article... my best friend wrote that. I-I'm really sorry," He stared at his hands.

She reached for his hand, which caught his attention, "Don't worry about it. My best friend is the exact same."

They locked eyes for a second before she brought her hand away and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this shy," He spoke quietly, "I guess I just am around people I like."

"You also say sorry a lot," She smiled.

"Sorry..."

They both chuckled a little and sat in awkward silence for a moment before Vania glanced up at him.

"Did you really mean what you said? Or what your friend said? About... being the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" She asked.

He looked up at her with a smile, "Y-Yeah."

"You're pretty beautiful too," She smiled but then froze, "I mean handsome."

"I don't mind being beautiful," He replied cockily.

She giggled, "Y'know... you're actually the nicest guy I've ever met. Most guys I know would either harass me or treat me as if I don't have any rights at all, which is completely-"

"Woah, they do that?" Cole frowned.

"Mostly my friends, yeah," She shrugged, "But I'm used to it."

"You don't deserve that. No girl deserves that. You deserve to be treated equally and definitely _not_ harassed either. I'm really sorry," Cole told her confidently.

She smiled, "Thanks. I know not all guys are like that, just the ones I hang out with. I guess I gotta get better friends."

"You can always hang out with me and my friends. They're really cool, especially my best friend Jay and my good friend Kai, who you spoke to earlier on the phone," He responded.

"That's really sweet of you, thanks," She beamed.

"Um..." Cole glanced down awkwardly, "Actually I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She wondered.

"I'm not just... ordinary. Well, I mean I am but..." He trailed off.

Vania frowned, "How do you mean?"

"I'm a ninja," He responded awkwardly.

"Oh! I remember you now! You're one of the ninja," She laughed.

"Y-You know who we are?" He questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah, my family are like obsessed. I've never paid that much attention which is probably why I didn't recognise you."

"Oh, that's really cool," He smiled a little.

"You guys are awesome! You do such a good job at protecting Ninjago," She returned the smile.

"Thanks," He replied happily, "Hey, are you busy for the next few hours?"

"Not really. My parents are at work so they shouldn't be home for the next 4 hours or something," She told him.

"Do you wanna meet my friends?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" She gleamed.

"Great, well follow me then," He replied, standing up with a smile, "But I just want to warn you, they can be pretty hectic. And embarrassing..."

"Don't worry about it," She smiled.


End file.
